Missing
by Marisa Estela
Summary: Pequena fic d romance envolvendo Kagome e Inu como sempre ¬¬...COMPLETAA!...ou naum, vcs eh q decidem...
1. Feridas abertas

Oie!

Tamu aki tira o sossego d tds kom as minhafic, que por sinal eh PÉSSIMA, mas c eh pra eskulacha vamu nessa!

Lembrando q os personagens do Inuyasha naum me pertencem!

"..." pensamento dos personagens

-...- fala dos personagens

(...) pausa para o comentário fútil da pirralha da autora

* * *

Em uma tarde nublada, enquanto o nosso grupo arrumava o acampamento, Kagome aproveitou para dar um passeio para colocar a sua cabeça e seu coração em ordem:

"Por que? Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?"

FLASHBACK

Haviam acabado de se encontrarem com Kikyou ( BARRO VÉIO DESGRAÇADO! ZUMBI DE ARGILA! VASO AMBULANTE! ). Ela havia pedido a Inuyasha para eles conversarem à sós, e eles caminharam até uma clareira e sem que percebessem, Kagome os seguiu!

Kk:-Inuyasha...você ainda me ama?

I:-Claro que amo Kikyou, você sabe que sempre foi o amor da minha vida! ( Deus sabe o nojo que eu tive de escrever isso! )

Essas palavras foram como facas perfurando o coração de Kagome, que, no mesmo momento, começou a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente, mas não arredou o pé de onde estava! Já que começou a ouvir, ouviria até o fim! Não importa o quanto lhe doesse!

Kk:-Então venha comigo Inuyasha. Deixe esses seus amigos inúteis e me acompanhe para que possamos viver o nosso amor! ( inútil eh a sua participação nesse anime! )

I:-E..eu não..eu não posso.-diz Inuyasha cabisbaixo- Não posso abandonar os meus amigos agora! Me desculpe Kikyou.- "Na verdade, eu não quero é abandonar você Kagome! "

Kk:- Você não quer abandoná-los ou não quer abandonar aquela garota INSIGNIFICANTE?- Kikyou perguntou, fazendo questão de destacar o "insignificante"

I:- Aquela garota não significa nada pra mim! Só não a deixo porque ela é a minha detectora de fragmentos!- "Porque eu minto tanto? Me dói demais dizer isso da Kagome...da MINHA Kagome! "

Essa frase deixou uma pequena estudante colegial em estado de choque atrás da moita em que se escondia.

Kk:- Essas suas palavras não me convencem Inuyasha! Mas tudo bem, te darei tempo para pensar se irá me acompanhar ou não. Até breve Inuyasha-

Essas foram as ultimas palavras ditas pela sacerdotiza antes de desaparecer floresta a dentro, sendo levada pelos seus carregadores de alma.

I:- Espere Kikyou – palavras ditas em vão, pois a miko já o havia abandonado ( axu q eu já falei essa palavra umas 1.000 vzs! )

Inuyasha ainda estava tão entretido com a conversa kom Kikyou que nem percebeu quando Kagome se afastou e caminhou ate o lugar em que seus amigos estavam e já haviam montado acampamento.

FIMDO FLASHBACK

"Por que o Inuyasha não percebe o quanto eu o amo e o quanto eu poderia fazê-lo feliz ao meu lado? Mas parece que não tem lugar para mim no coração dele. Seu coração pertence totalmente a sacerdotiza Kikyou e o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é me conformar com isso!

E com esse pensamento Kagome voltou para o acampamento e se reuniu com o resto de seus amigos.

CONTINUA...


	2. Desaparecimento de Kagome

**Ao chegar ao lugar onde chegar ao local a onde acampavam, Kagome foi recebida por uma Sango muito preocupada:**

**S:- Kagome, onde você tava? Eu estava preocupada!**

**K:- Não tem com o que se preocupar Sango! Eu só sai pra pensar um pouco e tomar uma importante decisão!**

**S:- Que decisão Kagome?**

**K:- Não posso dizer muita coisa, só posso falar que é sobre mim e o Inuyasha!**

**S:- Entendo. Mas saiba que, se precisar de alguém para desabafar, estou aí pro que der e vier, ta?**

**S:- Obrigada Sango! Por isso que você é a minha melhor amiga!**

**As duas dão um abraço apertado. Depois Kagome vai se deitar, enquanto Sango vai sentar perto da fogueira, ao lado do Miroku.**

**M:- O que você e a senhorita Kagome conversavam eim Sango?**

**S:- Eu perguntei aonde ela havia ido e ela me disse que tinha ido dar uma volta pra pensar e tomar uma decisão!**

**M:- Que decisão?**

**S:- Ela não me falou muita koisa, mas não sei se posso lhe contar sabe? Ela não queria contar nem pra mim!**

**M:- Tudo bem Sango, não te forçarei a me dizer nada se não quiser.**

**S:- Fico feliz por saber que você me compreende Miroku!**

**E num impulso, Sango da um abraço em Miroku, um abraço que os deixou muito próximos!**

**E estavam quase se beijando quando Miroku não resistiu e colocou a mão em um lugar "proibido", deixando uma Sango antes vermelha de vergonha, agora vermelha d raiva!**

**S:- HENTAI!**

**PAFT!**

**M:- Espera aí Sangozinha querida! Volta aqui! – chamava Miroku, mas não obteve sucesso, pois Sango já havia ido se deitar do outro lado da fogueira.**

**K: "Que sorte tem a Sango e o Miroku! Os dois se amam. Mesmo que um não saiba dos sentimentos do outro. Queria que eu e o Inuyasha fossemos assim, mas não posso fazer nada!**

**Amanhã mesmo eu irei fazer o que planejei e nada nem ninguém me fará desistir disso."**

**E enquanto Kagome estava totalmente decidida do que iria fazer, um certo hanyou se encontrava completamente indeciso, sentado no galho mais alto de uma arvore próxima:**

**I: "O que eu faço? Eu quero partir com Kikyou, mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero ficar com os meus amigos. E, principalmente, com a Kagome! " **

**Ele olha para o lugar onde ela estava deitada e já adormecida**

**I: "Como ela é linda! Me doeria muito abandoná-la! "**

**I: " Já sei o que farei! Jamais irei deixar a Kagome, NUNCA! "**

**E, envolvido por esses pensamentos..adormeceu**

**No amanhecer do outro dia, ao acordar, Inuyasha sentiu falta daquele cheiro que tanto amava.**

**I:- CADÊ A KAGOME?**

**Nesse momento todos acordam assustados e começam a procurar por Kagome.**

**I:- Maldição! Eu não a encontro em lugar nenhum!**

**M:- Calma Inuyasha!**

**S:- Será que ela não foi pra era dela?**

**I:- É verdade! Vou lá agora mesmo!**

**Inuyasha sai correndo e pula no posso come-ossos. **

**Ao chegar na outra era, Inuyasha sai do posso e caminha rapidamente ate a casa de Kagome, encontrando lá somente a mãe dela.**

**M da K:- Olá Inuyasha! O que você faz aqui?**

**I:- A senhora poderia chamar a Kagome pra mim?**

**M da K:- Mas eu pensei que ela estava com você na outra era!**

**I:- ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI?  
M da K:- Não. Eu não vejo a Kagome a quase 3 semanas.**

**I:- Ok, de qualquer forma o.o..obrigado.**

**M da K:- Não tem de quer Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha começa a caminhar preocupado de volta ao poço.**

**I:- Se eu não a encontro em lugar algum lá na era Feudal e a mãe dela disse que ela não vem aqui a quase 3 semanas, onde ela está? Kagome, onde você se meteu?**


	3. Uma horrível surpresa

**Inuyasha volta para sua era com a pior cara do mundo devido a sua preocupação com Kagome e chegando lá seus companheiros começam a lhe perturbar com mil perguntas:**

**M:- Onde esta a senhorita Kagome Inuyasha?**

**S:- É verdade! Pensamos que iria trazê-la com você!**

**Sh:- Por que a Kagome não veio com você Inuyasha?**

**M:- Não me diga que vocês brigaram de novo?**

**S:- Você não toma jeito não é Inuyasha! Ao invés de trazê-la pra cá vocês dois brigam de novo?**

**Sh:- O Inuyasha não presta pra nada, nem pra trazer a Kagome de volta! Ele é um hanyou inútil que só sabe ficar por aí ou falando da Kikyou ou que quer se tornar um youkai completo com a Jóia de 4 almas!**

**O bombardeio só acabou quando Inuyasha deu em belo cascudo em Shippou e assim, conseguindo se explicar:**

**I:- Querem calar a boca todos vocês! Vão deixar eu dizer o que aconteceu ou vão ficar aí falando que nem três maritacas?**

**M:- Desculpe Inuyasha pela nossa falta de educação, pode nos explicar o que aconteceu agora.**

**Depois de conseguir a atenção de todos, Inuyasha começa a contar o que a mãe de Kagome lhe disse, deixando todos confusos e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupados.**

**S:- Mas se a Kagome não está na era dela, onde estará então?**

**I:- Não faço a mínima idéia Sango.**

**M:- Será que Naraku não a seqüestrou enquanto dormíamos?**

**I:- Acho que não Miroku, eu provavelmente sentiria aquele cheiro horrível dele!**

**S:- Mas seu faro pode ficar mais fraco enquanto você dorme!**

**I:- Quer para Sango! Eu não senti a presença dele e ponto final!**

**Os nossos guerreiros não sabiam o que fazer. Mas decidiram por continuar a sua busca pelos fragmentos da jóia, rezando para que encontrassem Kagome.**

**Um certo dia, Eles chegaram nas margens de um rio, e lá, a pequena raposinha achou uma coisa a qual ela achava reconhecer.**

**Sh:- INUYASHA! MIROKU! SANGO! VENHAM AQUI, RÁPIDO!**

**Todos correm para ver o que havia acontecido e avistaram Shippou com um pedaço de pano nas mãos.**

**I:- O..o que é isso?**

**Olharam bem para a peça de roupa a que a criança segurava...Sim, era a blusa do uniforme o qual Kagome usava, mas a peça estava com um enorme corte na altura do peito e completamente ensopada...de sangue! SEU sangue!**

**S:- É..é a blusa da Kagome!**

**M:- Eu não posso acreditar numa coisa horrível dessas!**

**Sh:- Isso significa que...- Começa a raposa já quase aos prantos-...BUÁÁÁ!**

**M:- Calma Shippou, não vamos pensar no pior...-Responde o monge, tentando acalmar o pequeno kitsune, mas sem sucesso, pois ele mesmo estava extremamente preocupado com Kagome-...Não é verdade Inuyasha?**

**O monge foi deixado falando sozinho, pois o hanyou estava totalmente mergulhado em seus pensamentos...ele não conseguia acreditar...não podia nem se quer pensar na pensar na possibilidade de Kagome estar morta, pois seus olhos já se enchiam se lágrimas. A única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi: - Vamos acampar aqui por esta noite.**

**S:- Acho que o Inuyasha não está em condições de falar nada Miroku.- diz Sango apreensiva**

**M:- Tem razão Sango. Vamos arrumar o acampamento a acender uma fogueira, acho que a noite hoje será fria.**

**A noite cai, e estava fria, assim como havia dito o monge. Estavam cada um em um canto da fogueira. Sango finalmente havia conseguido acalmar Shippou e fazê-lo dormir. A exterminadora estava quieta, quieta demais para o monge que estava um pouca mais ao lado.**

**Ele resolveu se aproximar mais e quebrar o silêncio:**

**M:- Tudo bem Sango? Esta quieta.**

**S:- Sim Miroku. – Diz a exterminadora fitando o chão – Estou bem.**

**M:- Tem certeza Sango? – Aproximando-se mais de Sango – Porque não parece!**

**S:- Está tudo bem Miroku...Verdade! – Responde ela, ainda sem encará-lo **

**M:- Esta bem Sango. Se não quer conversar eu te respeito. Mas saiba que se precisar desabafar, sempre terá um ombro amigo te esperando.**

**O silêncio volta a reinar, mas não dura muito, pois acontece uma coisa que ninguém esperava:**

**S:- Não este tudo bem Miroku – Diz Sango se jogando nos braços do Monge aos prantos – Não agüento mais me fazer de forte, sendo que estou sofrendo por dentro.**

**A principio, Miroku ficou espantado com a atitude da exterminadora, mas depois acabou por envolvê-la em um terno abraço.**

**M:- Está tudo bem Sango! Todos nós estamos sofrendo com essa possibilidade de termos perdido a Kagome, mas vamos ser otimistas e tentar pensar apenas no melhor.**

**S:- Eu queria ser otimista que nem você Miroku, mas não dá! Só de pensar que a Kagome pode ter morrido, já fico com o coração despedaçado.**

**M:- Fique calma minha querida, com certeza encontraremos a Kagome por aí e tudo ficará bem.**

**O "querida" havia escapado sem querer, fazendo com que ela ficasse da cor da veste do Inuyasha.**

**Os dois ficaram se olhando um nos olhos do outro. Seus rostos foram se aproximando e seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez! No começo foi envergonhado, mas depois foi se aprofundando num beijo cheio de ternura, carinho e, principalmente AMOR!**

**Quando se separaram, pronunciaram juntos, em sussurro, a única frase que conseguiam naquele momento:**

**S e M:- Eu te amo!**

**Depois se beijaram novamente.**

**Um pouco mais afastado do grupo, estava um hanyou que ao ver a cena, pronunciou o nome daquela q aquecia seu coração e que tanto lhe fazia falta:**

**I:- Kagome...**

**Nisso, não consegui mais se segurar e, pela primeira vez...chorou!**

**Oie pessoal!**

**Eu sei, demorei pakas pra coloka o terceiro capítulo, mas eu tentei capricha mais nesse pra bota um romance Miroku/Sango pra Belly.**

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Entaum mandem mui REVIEWS!**


	4. Uma luta, uma outra surpresa

Na manhã do dia seguinte todos acordaram tristes e nenhum deles conseguia tirar a cena do dia anterior da cabeça. O dia segui estranhamente nublado e frio. Nenhum deles tinha motivação pra mais nada, principalmente Inuyasha que, nesse momento queria largar tudo para ir procurar Kagome, mas precisavam continuar sua busca pelos fragmentos da jóia, o que ficou muito mais difícil sem ela para detectar os fragmentos.

OoOoOoOoO

Já haviam passado 3 meses desde que Kagome havia desaparecido e parecia q todos haviam perdido a alegria de viver. Sua missão tinha ficado monótona sem uma certa colegial que sempre os animava com seu humor e seu sorriso contagiantes.

Certo dia estavam passando por uma floresta quando avistaram um enorme youkai urso.

Youkai:- Me dêem os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Inuyasha:- Seu maldito! Pensa mesmo que darei esses fragmentos sem nenhuma luta?- dizia ele em tom desafiante tirando a Tessaiga da bainha e preparando-se para o ataque – Você vai morrer!

Inuyasha ataca o youkai ferozmente, que se defende do mesmo modo, atirando Inuyasha para longe. O mesmo bate fortemente contra uma árvore e quebra o braço.

Inuyasha: " Maldição! Esse desgraçado com certeza também tem fragmentos da jóia no corpo e não devem ser poucos ( Acreditem, o youkai era REALMENTE MUITO forte u.u ''). Como é que eu vou fazer pra derrotar esse maldito com esse ferimento? Se antes já estava difícil agora vai ser praticamente impossível. ( Nossa, o nosso Inuzinhu já está conseguindo tirar as suas próprias conclusões! Palmas pra ele! Huahuauhahuaahu).

Nesse ponto Miroku e Sango já haviam começado a atacar o youkai também e por sinal também estavam levando a maior surra! u.u''''

Inuyasha:- Mas eu nuca vou saber se não tentar!

Inuyasha parte pra cima do youkai esquecendo do ferimento e da dor que ele causava a cada movimento seu. Ele ataca o youkai com toda a sua força mas nem isso é o bastante para derrotá-lo.

Inuyasha:- Maldição! Já tava difícil de aturar esse daqui e agora vem mais esse desgraçado pra me enche as paciência! – fala ele se contorcendo de dor e de raiva

Surge ao longe um redemoinho que ataca o youkai. Sim, era Kouga, mas quando ele chegou mais perto, Inuyasha pode perceber que ele não estava sozinho. Kouga sai do redemoinho e enfrenta o youkai frente à frente e, ao contrário de Inuyasha, conseguia desviar de seus golpes facilmente.

Nisso sai outro vulto do mesmo redemoinho, que também ataca o youkai e, para a surpresa de todos, consegue destruí-lo com um só golpe.

Quando a figura "pousa" no chão é recebia euforicamente pó Kouga.

Kouga:- Parabéns! Você foi excepcional como sempre...Meu amor...

Todos olham para a tal pessoa e se surpreendem com o que vêem

Inuyasha: K..k..Kagome? O.o

CONTINUA...

E ae? Gostando da fic?

Vo dexa vcs no suspense enquanto naum termino o outro capítulo Hhahuahuahuahua. Tava afim de bota o Kouga na fic, ele sempre da um toque de comédia, vamos admitir...u.u''

B-jaum e naum esqueçam de deixar MUI reviews


	5. A triste descoberta

I:- K..k..Kagome? O.o

Era mesmo Kagome, mas estava diferente,usava vestes parecidas com as de Kouga, um top em forma de X , uma saia ( sei lá o q q é akilo que o Kouga usa na cintura, se alguém souber me avisa, please u.u'' ), dois braceletes, um em cada braço, botas de salto não muito alto e uma espada na cintura . Tudo em pele de lobo em tom caramelo. Ela estava mais bronzeada e com o corpo mais definido e forte.

Kg:- Vejo que continua melhorando cada vez mais querida.

I:- Cala essa sua maldita boca lobo fedido, quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito com a Kagome?- a esse ponto o Inuyasha já tava quase em cima do Kouga, se não fosse pelo Miroku e pela Sango que e impediram

Kg:- Cala a boca você cara de cachorro, porque a Kagome agora é minha mulher oficialmente e quem não tem o direito d falar com ela é você!

I:- AAAAAAAAHH, EU VOU ARRANCAR ESSA SUA LÍNGUA IMUNDA PRA VER SE ELA PARA DE VOMITAR BESTEIRAS.

Ele finalmente havia conseguido se livrar de Miroku e Sango e agora partia pra cima da Kouga, se não fosse por um certo "obstáculo"...

K:- Inuyasha NÃO!

Kagome havia se jogado na frente de Kouga sendo ferida no braço por Inuyasha que não consegui acreditar no ato impensado da garota.

Kg:- Kagome querida, você está bem?- Kouga corre para acudir Kagome

K:- Não se preocupe Kouga, eu estou bem, verdade!

Kg:- Viu só o que você fez cara de cachorro, machucou a Kagome, por isso vai pagar- agora quem estava partindo pra cima do Inuyasha era Kouga, se não fosse por Kagome que novamente impediu que alguém mais se machucasse

K:- Kouga eu já falei que eu estou bem, não precisa disso.- diz ela tocando o ombro do youkai lobo – Ou por um acaso você não acredita mais em mim?

Kg:- Claro que acredito! Quem não acredita em você é ele – diz apontando pra Inuyasha – Que não quer aceitar que agora você é a minha mulher!

I:- Kagome...- começa ele com um tom de voz super triste – Por favor me diz que isso não é verdade e que esse _lobinho_ esta mentindo...

K:- Inuyasha...nós dois temos muito o que conversar – ela olha pra trás e vê que Kouga ia segui-los – À sós, por favor Kouga

O youkai lobo recua um pouco receoso ainda, mas resolve confiar nela. Os dois seguem até a beira de um penhasco próximo. O silêncio reina por instantes, até que Kagome resolve quebrá-lo...

K:- É verdade Inuyasha – Diz ela olhando para o horizonte, sem encará-lo

I:- O que é verdade Kagome? ( o cara é tapado msm u.u')

K:- Eu e Kouga...nós realmente nos casamos...de verdade – diz ela ainda sem encará-lo

I:- A quanto tempo? – fala ele fitando o chão, triste

K:- Quase dois meses. Foi logo após eu ter fugido do acampamento...-ainda olhando pro nada XD

I:- Mas por que você fugiu Kagome? O que aconteceu pra que você fizesse isso? Não sabia que você era tão infeliz assim na minha companhia...-Ele falava sem nenhum entusiasmo ( também vcs queriam o q neh? ¬¬ )

K:- Não é que eu era infeliz Inuyasha, acontece que eu cansei de sofrer...- Finalmente ela se vira para ele e o olha, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas-...Cansei de sofrer por você...

I:- Kagome...

K: Foi por isso que fugi, que armei toda a cena da blusa ( pra quem não lembra, foi na capitulo 3 Ok?)e que...casei com o Kouga...

I:- Mas por que casar com ele Kagome?

K:- Porque eu vejo no Kouga uma oportunidade de ser feliz, entende? Pois sei que ele me ama de verdade e que nunca me faria sofrer...

Ela já ia indo embora quando ele fez uma última pergunta:

I:- V..você..o..ama?- Dizia ele temendo a resposta

K:- Não Inuyasha...Mas espero que o tempo me ensine a amá-lo como eu te amei, pois ele merece toda a felicidade co mundo!

Ela foi embora e deixou um Inuyasha desolado para trás.

I:- C..co..como eu fui fazer isso com ela?- Ele seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e logo ele começou a chorar desconsoladamente – Agora eu a perdi...pra sempre!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome volta para o acampamento aos prantos. Todos a olham preocupados, principalmente Kouga:

Kg:- Kagome, o que foi q aquele cara de cachorro fez? Por um acaso ele _ousou _tocar num único fio de cabelo seu? Porque, se ele ousou acho melhor ele começar a rezar pra que Deus tenha piedade da _pobre alma imunda _dele! (Segura esse homem q ele tah nervoso!)

K:- N..não precisa disso Kouga...-ela enxuga as lagrimas e tenta se controlar- P..podemos ir agora...

Kg:- Tem certeza que não quer que eu quebre a cara daquele cachorrinho desgraçado?

K:- T..tenho som K..Kouga -ainda tentando controlar os soluços- V..vamos, por favor...

Kg:- Claro minha querida, como quiser

K:- Mas antes de ir, queria pedir desculpas a vocês três –ela se vira, olhando para Miroku, Sango e Shippou- Sabe...por não ter dado atenção pra vocês...

S: Sem problemas K-chan, de qualquer maneira estamos felizes por vê-la de novo por estar bem!

K:- Também estou feliz por vê-los de novo. E os três estão convidados para ir me visitar lá na toca dos youkais lobo quando quiserem!

M:- Mas o Inu.._hum..hum..hum.._-ele não consegui terminar a frase pois Sango havia tampado a boca dele a tempo

S:- '_Cala boca!_' ( Isso significa sussurro tah gente) Mas e claro q vamos! n.n''

K:- Que bom! Serão muito bem recebidos lá! Bom, nesse caso já vamos, Xau!

Ela entra num redemoinho com Kouga e quando os perde de vista, Sango tira a mão da boca de Miroku.

M:- SUA LOUCA O QUE PASSOU NA SUA CABEÇA PRA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS? QUERIA ME ESTRANGULAR POR UM ACASO? O.O

S:- Não, mas acontece que só assim mesmo pra você parar d falar besteiras ¬¬'''

M:- Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso só porque não sei viver sem você...u.u

S:- Igualmente..

Sh:- Mas cadê o Inuyasha?

M:- É verdade. A senhorita Kagome voltou mal ele não deu nenhum sinal de vida...

I:- Estou aqui Miroku...- todo mundo olha e o vêem de cabeça baixa e soluçando

S:- Inuyasha o que aconte...

I:- Nada Sango, não houve nada..- Ele finalmente levanta a cabeça e vêem q ele estava chorando- Vamos acampar aqui por hoje, Ok? Devem estar cansados..

S:- Está bem..Como quiser Inuyasha...-ele nada diz depois, só abaixa a cabeça e sobe no galho mais alto de uma árvore

I:" Não importa o que aconteça, mas eu não irei desistir de você Kagome! Vou lutar até que esteja ao meu lado novamente!"(noss, q cara + possessivo neh? Huhuauhahua)

CONTINUA...

E aí? Gostaram do chapter?

Demoro pra caramba pra faze, tava sem inspiração nenhuma, desculpem a demora u.u

Bom, algumas pessoas me mandaram reviews comentando do caso d eu ter "dado" a Kagome pro Kouga, mas não pretendo deixar eles assim ate o final da fic naum tah?

Demorei tbm pq a Star Angel pergunto como q ela tava vestida e eu tinha q bola uma ropicha legal neh?

Não esqueçam dos reviews eim?

Kissus

Ja ne


	6. Tentando recomeçar

Eles haviam acabado de chegar na tribo dos youkais lobo. Eles entraram na caverna e Kagome foi direto para a sua "cama" (sei lah o q q eh akilo onde o Kouga coloca ela no ep. q ele rapta ela ù.ú). Kouga se aproxima dela e começa a beijar seu pescoço, mas ela o afasta rapidamente.

K:- Kouga! Vc disse q ia me esperar!

Kg:- Desculpe meu amor – ele a virando para que ficasse de frente pra ele- Mas eu estou tão feliz em finalmente te ter ao meu lado que eu não consigo me controlar.

K:- Eu sei q vc deve estar feliz – ela enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços – Mas se vc me ama mesmo respeite o meu tempo, por favor?

Kg:- Tudo bem minha querida, como vc quiser – ele se aproxima mais do rosto dela e a beija. No início um beijo delicado, mas depois foi ficando mais quente. Kouga abraçou-a com força e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Os dois se separam por falta de ar, mas ainda continuam de rostos colados- Eu te amo minha linda – ele passa a costas da mão sobre o rosto da amada – Nunca se esqueça disso!

K:- Não esquecerei Kouga – ela da um rápido selinho nele – Mas, se não se importa, eu queria ir me deitar, estou cansada.

Kg:- Claro amor! Seu dia foi cheio hoje , acabou com um grande youkai, tem todo o direito de descansar um pouco.

K:- Obrigada e boa noite Kouga – ele dá um beijo na testa dela e segue até a porta da caverna, dizendo que precisava encontrar Ginta enquanto ela volta para a cama onde estava antes. Lá ela se deita e fecha os olhos tentando dormir."Não é justo o que eu estou fazendo com o Kouga, fazendo ele acreditar que eu amo ele sendo que isso soh faz o meu amor pelo Inuyasha aumentar a cada dia q passa...Mas o que vc esta pensando Kagome? Vc quer, ou melhor PRESCISA esquecer o Inuyasha! Ele sé te faz sofrer e ainda por cima ama a Kikyou...somente a Kikyou..."- Em meio a pensamentos como esse ela adormece.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Estavam tds ao redor da fogueira, Shippou brincando com Kirara, Miroku e Sango abraçados e apaixonados como nunca e Inuyasha afastado, sentado num galho de árvore ( q novidade..).

S:- O que vc achou do dela Miroku? – ela se vira e o olha nos olhos

M:- De quem? Sango?- ele tbm a olha, não entendo o que a amada diz

S:- Do súbito aparecimento da Kagome, do que aconteceu com ela, do casamento dela com o Kouga..O que vc acha?

M:- Eu achei estranho ela estar com o Kouga, principalmente por ter casado com ele. Sempre pensei que ela amasse o Inuyasha. Mas se ela está com ele podemos ter certeza de que está sendo bem tratada. Mas por que me faz essa pergunta meu anjo? Pensei que estivesse feliz por vê-la viva e bem?

S:- E estou Miroku – ela o abraça ainda mais forte – Mas é muito estranho o que ela fez..MUITO estranho! Nunca pensei que ela faria isso.

M:- Eu tbm. Mas vai que ela está gostando mesmo do Kouga né? Espero que pelo menos que ela seja feliz com ele do mesmo modo que eu sou feliz ao seu lado – ele a beija apaixonadamente. Em meio ao beijo ela da um pequeno sorriso

S:- Eu tbm Miroku, eu tbm!

Mesmo estando um pouco afastado deles, um certo hanyou conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente a conversa do casal.

I:- Eu não sabia que ela me amava assim, mesmo estando estampado na cara dela esse tempo todo. E fui um covarde por não ter falado dos meus sentimentos para ela também...Agora eu a perdi justo para aquele lobinho fedorento e ela está tentando me esquecer. Mas eu não vou deixar...Não vou deixar que vc me esqueça Kagome. Não vou permitir isso! – De repente ele sente um cheiro no ar e sai correndo, pensando ser Kagome, mas chegando no local vê a única pessoa que tinha o poder de mexer com o seu coração além de Kagome- Kikyou...( ihhh, xego a intrometida de novo! Chuta q eh macumbaa! XP)

Kk:- Olá Inuyasha- ela da alguns passos e se aproxima no hanyou – Estou aqui para saber a sua resposta...Irá me acompanhar ou não?

I:- Kikyou..e..eu..- Ele, que já estava confuso, é surpreendido por um beijo de Kikyou, ficando mais confuso ainda.

K:- E então Inuyasha?- ela se afasta dele, mas só um pouco – Sim ou não?

I:- E..eu..eu n..eu não sei Kikyou. Estou muito confuso...

Kk:- Confuso por quê? – Ela o empurra visivelmente irritada – Vc não entende Inuyasha? Aquela garota te trocou por outro, te deixo sozinho novamente! Eu sou a única nesse mundo que já te amou a ainda ama verdadeiramente!

I:- Eu..eu..- ele não conseguia falar nada, estava totalmente sem ação

K:- Vc é um tonto mesmo Inuyasha, não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo com vc...- ela ia se afastando quando ele a chama

I:- Espere Kikyou!- Ele corre para alcançá-la

Kk:- O que? – ela diz a ele, mas sem se virar

I:- Eu realmente não posso ir com vc...

Kk:- Então o que ainda quer de mim?

I:- Quero que vc fique comigo, que me ajude a buscar pelos fragmentos da jóia agora que...ela se foi.."Por que só de pensar nela meus olhos já se enchem de lágrimas?

Kk:- Tem certeza de que é isso que realmente quer Inuyasha?- agora ela finalmente se ira pra ele.

I:- S..s..sim Kikyou...

Kk:- Então está bem, eu aceito acompanhar vc e esses seus amiguinhos inuteis..Mas com uma condição...

I:- Qual?

Kk:- De que nunca mais o nome daquela humana idiota seja pronunciado por ninguém! Pode fazer isso Inuyasha?- ele arregala os olhos surpreso

I:- A..acho que..

Kk:- Não quero possibilidades e sim certezas! Sim ou não?

I:- S..sim!

Kk:- Que bom! Sendo assim irei para aquele local imundo que vc chama da acampamento para dormir, boa noite Inuyasha – ela novamente o beija e segue em direção ao acampamento.

I: " Eu não deveria estar tão inseguro! A Kagome me abandonou e agora eu e a Kikyou podemos finalmente ser felizes...É, eu vou fazer o que a Kikyou disse, nunca mais irei tocar no nome Kagome...NUNCA MAIS!"- e ele tbm vai para o acampamento, esquecendo completamente dos pensamentos de momentos antes de Kikyou chegar.

CONTINUA...

* * *

CREDUUUU! EU AINDA NÃO ACREDITO Q EU DEI O INU PRA AKELA IDIOTA! ZUMBI DE ARGILA! BRUXA! Quem tbm não concorda com isso, axa q eu fikei totalmente loka ou quer dar uma opnião sobre a minha fic, deixe reviews! 

Fuizzz

MahZinha


	7. O encontro dos dois e o plano da Kikyou

Inuyasha chegou ao acampamento e viu Kikyou encostada em uma árvore tentando dormir. Ele achando que a "amada" estava desconfortável foi até ela, e a colocou em seu colo. (CREDUUUUU! CUIDADO PRA NUM PEGA DOENÇAAA! XP)

Kk:- O que vc pensa que está fazendo Inuyasha?-ela tinha uma expressão fria, como se não percebesse o gesto de carinho do rapaz

I:- Eu achei que vc poderia estar desconfortável nessa árvore, por isso me ofereci para que vc se apoiasse em mim.- ele dizia fazendo cara de apaixonado ( traduzindo eh akela cara de tonto q ele fika td vez q ela dah um pokinhu de bola pra ele ¬¬'')

Kk:- Que seja..Boa noite Inuyasha – ela se vira e se aconchega mais nele e dorme

I: ele aperta ainda mais o abraço - Boa noite minha querida Kikyou - e os dois assim adormecem.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Em um lugar distante uma colegial açodava com o sol batendo em seu belo rosto. Ela sente um par de braços fortes a abraçando pela cintura, por ela da um de seus mais belos sorrisos e mesmo sabendo quem era o dono desses braços ela se vira para que ficasse cara a cara com ele. Ela começa a passar a mão sobre seu rosto mas é surpreendida por um beijo dele.

Kg:- Bom dia meu amor – ele diz quando os dois finalmente se separam por falta de ar, mas ainda de rostos colados

K:- Bom dia! Desculpe, mão queria te acordar

Kg:- Não me acordou, estava apreciando seus carinhos. Gostou da minha surpresa?- ele também sorri

K:- Sim...MUITO! - ela da mais um beijo nele

Kg:- Pena que temos que levantar, porque por mim eu ficava assim com vc o dia inteiro!

K:- Eu tbm, mas como vc disse, precisamos levantar – ela se espreguiça e se levanta oferecendo a sua mão para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Mas assim que ele se põe de pé fica estático, com uma cara de preocupado e olha para a entrada da caverna.

K:- O que aconteceu Kouga? - ela diz, começando a tbm ficar preocupada

Kg:- Sinto o cheiro do Naraku...- ele fareja um pouco mais o ar - ..E não está muito longe.

K:- Eu tbm estou conseguindo sentir a presença dos fragmentos da jóia!

Kg:- Acho melhor vc ficar aqui enquanto eu vou verificar e...

K:- O QUE? Se vc está pensando que eu vou deixar que enfrente o Naraku sozinhu vc está muito enganado mocinho! – Ela põe as mãos na cintura em sinal de indignação

Kg:- Acontece que eu tenho medo que se machuque...- ele passa a mão obre a face da amada - ...tenho medo de te perder...

K: ela coloca a mão sobre a dele – Vc não vai me perder Kouga...ou esquece do treinamento que me deu? Como que algum youkai vai poder mexer comigo se eu tive o melhor professor de luta que há nesse mundo? – os dois sorriem e se beijam

Kg:- Tudo bem, vc me convenceu...Mas promete que não vai sair do meu lado por nada nesse mundo?

K:- Prometo...- Mais um beijo – Agora..o que estamos esperando? Afinal, temos um Naraku para pegar!

Kg:- Claro! - ela pega o seu arco e flecha e sua espada – Vamos – Os dois entram em um redemoinho e somem no horizonte.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Miroku acabara de acordar, seguido de Sango e Shippou. Mas assim que acordam assustam com a cena que vem: Kikyou e Inuyasha dormindo abraçados? Afinal, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali? ( isso eu msm naum sei!). Quando os dois acordam não é feito nenhum tipo de comentário. Mas durante o café Inuyasha faz um sinal para Miroku dizendo que depois explicava.

A viajem seguiu calma e silenciosa. Inuyasha e Kikyou seguiam na frente, afastados do resto do grupo. Somente na hora do almoço que os três convencem Inuyasha a dar uma parada, pois estavam cansados e com fome. Eles estendem uma pequena toalha no chão e Sango começa a preparar comida. Num momento em que estavam descansando, Inuyasha resolve falar com Miroku.

I:- Kikyou, eu preciso conversar um pouco com o Miroku, espero que não se importe...

Kk:- Faça como quiser...- ela fala sem encará-lo, mas mesmo assim com o olhar frio, como se nem se importasse.

I:- Não demoro...- os dois seguem para dentro da floresta. Chegando a um ponto os dois param e Inuyasha começa a falar – Com certeza deve estar querendo saber o que a Kikyou está fazendo aqui não é? – Miroku faz sinal positivo com a cabeça – Bom, eu pensei que...

M:- Ohhh! VC PENSA? – Inuyasha lança um olhar assassino para Miroku, que na hora entende que é melhor parar.

I:- Como eu ia dizendo, eu pensei que, já que a Kikyou é a minha companheira ( XP) e que a Kagome nos deixou para viver com aquele lobo fedido, eu achei melhor que a Kikyou ficasse conosco para nos ajudar na busca pelos fragmentos da jóia e na luta contra o Naraku.

M:- Mas e a senhorita Kagome Inuyasha?

I:- Ela nos deixou Miroku! Ela preferiu a companhia daquele lobinho a nossa! Não podemos continuar assim!

M:- Mas vc acha que nós podemos confiar na Kikyou?

I:- Por acaso vc está insinuando que a Kikyou não é de confiança? – Inuyasha manda mais um olhar que faz Miroku gelar e engolir seco

M:- Não é isso Inuyasha, o que eu quero dizer é que e se a Kikyou mudou? Se ela não for a mesma Kikyou que vc conheceu a 50 anos? Como vamos conviver com ela se nem vc a conhece mais? – dessa vez Inuyasha ficou sem palavras. Tinha que admitir que o que o monge falou tinha um pouco de sentido. Desde que a Kikyou foi ressuscitada ela não agia como antigamente. Embora continuasse com o mesmo olhar frio, agora tinha alguma coisa a mais nele, algo que parecia ódio, raiva, o que batia com o que a feiticeira que a reviveu havia dito porque, segundo essa, o corpo de Kikyou agora era guiado apenas pelo ódio, o que agora deixava um Inuyasha muito confuso. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Ela era a Kikyou, a SUA Kikyou e ele a AMAVa mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! Não havia porque dessa insegurança.

I:- Vc esta enganado Miroku - o monge se assustou com a reação de Inuyasha – A Kikyou não mudou, ela continua a mesma de 50 anos! E a única pessoa aqui que não a conhece é vc, por isso feche essa sua boca maldita pra ver se ela para de ficar falando besteiras! – terminado de falar Inuyasha vai embora, voltando para perto de Kikyou, deixando o monge sozinho na floresta.

M:- As vezes vc é tão cego Inuyasha. Não vê o que está bem na sua cara e que tds conseguem ver, menos vc...- e tbm volta para o local onde os outros estão.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Eles já andavam há 1 hora e nem sinal do Naraku ou de algum fragmento. Até que em um momento Inuyasha fareja o ar e sente aquele cheiro que tanto odeia.

I:- Finalmente o maldito resolveu dar as caras!- nenhum deles entende muito bem o que o companheiro esta falando.

S:- Do que esta falando Inuyasha?

I:- O Naraku. Até que enfim o desgraçado resolveu aparecer e parar de se esconder.- ele fareja mais um pouco para saber em que direção ele está – ele está lá! – e aponta para o oeste – Vamos! – todos correm na direção que Inuyasha apontou

**§o§o§o§o§**

Depois que anoitece eles finalmente chegam ao local onde Naraku está, e lá encontram uma grande barreira.

M:- Droga! Nunca vamos conseguir passar por isso – o monge golpeava a barreira com seu "cajado" (sei lah o que eh akele breguenai lah!) sem sucesso

I:- Sai da frente Miroku, vamos ver se essa barreirinha a toa consegue enfrentar o poder da minha tetsaiga. – Miroku sai da frente para que Inuyasha possa usar sua espada – FERIDA DO VENTOOOO! - Inuyasha estava confiante, mas não esperava que a barreira repelisse o seu ataque, jogando-o pra longe.

Sh: Inuyasha vc tah legal?– embora seja bem menor, Shippou tenta socorrer Inuyasha

I:- Eu estou bem Shippou – ele caminha cambaleando um pouco, devido ao impacto, até a barreira – Aquele maldito vez uma barreira mais forte para que nem a tetsaiga vermelha possa quebrá-la...

Kg:- Que bom que percebeu que esses seus ataque amadores são inúteis cara de cachorro - todos olham para o lugar de onde veio a voz, e saindo de trás de uma arvora surgem Kouga e Kagome

I:- Seu lobo fedido o que vc esta fazendo aqui? - ele fala dirigindo-se a Kouga, mas com o olhar preso em Kagome, para a ira de Kikyou

Kg:- Não é obvio cachorrinho? Nós também sentimos o cheiro do Naraku e a presença dos fragmentos e corremos pra cá. Pensávamos que vc não iria aparecer mais.

Kk:- Mas se vc pensa que só porque chegou primeiro é mais forte está muito enganado. Pois ao contrario de vc nós não temos uma garotinha idiota pra nos atrapalhar – nesse momento Kagome percebe a presença de Kikyou e fica surpresa, mas assim que ouve as suas palavras esquece a boa educação e parte pra cima da rival

K:- Sua maldita eu vou te mostrar quem é idiota – ela da um soco na cara e um chute na barriga de Kikyou q a faz parar longe e bater com as costas no tronco de uma árvore

Kg:- Calma Kagome, não suje suas lindas mão os esse tipo de gente. Ela não merece a sua atenção. - ele segura Kagome pelos braços fazendo com que essa se acalme

I:- KIKYOU! – ele corre para ver se a amada está bem. Ele a pega nos braços e se vira para Kagome – Sua louca! Olha só o que vc fez com a Kikyou!

K:- Fiz Inuyasha, fiz mesmo e não me arrependo! Sabe por que? Porque eu já cansei de ver vc abaixar as orelhas a cada palavra que ela dirige a vc. Cansada de ver ela estralar os dedos e vc ir correndo até ela abanando o rabinho Inuyasha...EU TO CHEIA DISSO! SERÁ QUE VC NÃO VE QUE ELA ESTÁ APENAS TE USANDO? NÃO VE QUE DEPOIS QUE ELA CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER ELA VAI TE DEIXAR OU ATÉ QUEM SABE TE MATAR! VC ESTÁ ENFEITICADO INUYASHA, ESSA BRUXA TE ENFEITIÇOU E SÓ VC PODE SE LIBERTAR, É SÓ QUERER!

I:- CALA ESSA SUA BOCA MALDITA KAGOME! A KIKYOU NUNCA FARIA ISSO! ELA É A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA E EU A AMO! NUNCA IREI ABANDONA-LA! - mesmo estando mais forte, as ultimas palavras do hanyou machucaram fundo a colegial que na hora se calou e derrubou uma única e pequena lágrima, que passou despercebida por Inuyasha que estava preocupado de mais com a miko para se importar com a colegial. Ele se vira novamente para a amada – Kikyou meu amor, vc está bem?

Kk:- Não poderia estar melhor...- ela tinha um olhar maléfico que deixou Inuyasha muito assustado – Vc devia ter ouvido a sua amiguinha inútil, seu idiota – ela tira de dentro do kimono uma adaga, a qual enfia fundo no peito de Inuyasha

K:- INUYASHAA!

CONTINUA...


	8. Amor que supera até a morte

K:- INUYASHAA!- ela se desespera e corre para ver se o hanyou está bem

Kk:- Garoto idiota! Não acredito que realmente que vc achava que eu poderia ainda sentir alguma coisa por vc...Se é que um dia senti não é? Hahuahuhauahua... – Inuyasha não conseguia se mexer, só não sabia se era pela dor em seu corpo causada pelo ferimento ou a em seu coração, causadas pelas palavras de Kikyou

M:- O que vc esta dizendo Kikyou? Quer dizer que todo esse tempo tudo isso não passou de uma farsa?

Voz:- Até que pelo menos uma vez na vida vc conseguiu raciocinar direito monge – Miroku se vira e se assusta ao dar de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Naraku – Isso mesmo, tudo não passou de um plano meu para fazer com que a garota Kagome se afastasse do Inuyasha para q eu os matasse, um a um sem que o outro pudesse interferir...Huahuahuahua...-Kagome coloca Inuyasha no chão com muito cuidado, pega a sua espada e avança em direção ao Naraku

K:- Seu maldito! Eu vou te matar! – ela já estava mirando a espada no coração dele quando ele lança um daqueles "tentáculos" e a agarra pela cintura com força – Me solta seu desgraçado! Me deixa te matar com as minhas próprias mãos! – ela grita enquanto se contorcia tentando se libertar

Kg:- SOLTA ELA! – o youkai lobo estava a ponto de também avançar contra Naraku mas recebeu um forte golpe na cabeça, dado por Kagura que até agora não havia sido notada e caiu desmaiado no chão

N:- É uma pena que o Inuyasha esteja desacordado pois seria muito divertido vê-lo ver a mulher amada morrer novamente por sua causa...Huahuahahua – ele iria matar Kagome quando Sango lança o osso voador decepando o tentáculo em que Kagome estava presa. Esta quando cai no chão rapidamente se livra do que restou do "braço" de Naraku e corre par perto da amiga – Ora sua garota atrevida!

K:- Obrigada Sango! Agora que somos apenas nos três – referindo-se a ela, Sango e Miroku – Nós vamos ter que dar tudo de nos para acabar com esse maldito!

M:- Está certa senhorita Kagome, vamos trabalhar juntos agora.

K:- Shippou fique ai com o Inuyasha e o Kouga e trate dos ferimentos deles. Tem alguns remédios numa caixinha branca dentro da minha mochila ( de onde q surgiu a mochila dela? E olha q ela é bem "visível" neh? XD ) – Shippou acena positivamente com a cabeça e vai pegar a caixinha de primeiros socorros. Kagome vira-se para frente de novo – Agoras vamos acabar com esse desgraçado de uma vez por todas...Mas o que...- no que ela vê, Naraku havia desaparecido

M:- pra onde ele foi? – os três olhavam para todos os lados a procura de algum vestígio dele

S:- Não faço a mínima idéia Miroku...O que é aquilo? – ela aponta para uma grande esfera roxa, localizada dentro da barreira, que tbm havia desaparecido.

N:- Vejo que presta atenção nas coisas a sua volta, não é minha querida Sango – Naraku reaparece atrás deles – Responda a pergunta da exterminadora Kagura

Kag:- Garota, aquilo é uma esfera feita das almas de 100 mil youkais. Ela é altamente destrutiva. Apenas com uma palavra daquele que a criou ela explode e pode matar todos nesse mundinho que vc conhece.

M:- Vc esta blefando! Não pode haver uma coisa tão destrutiva assim no mundo e nem tem como uma simples esfera fazer tudo isso!

Kk:- Vc pode até duvidar monge, mas logo vai ter a prova de que o que lhe foi dito é verdade...Se estiver vivo até então. Hahuhauahuha

Nisso começa a grande luta.( aqueles que gostam dessas partes de luta, desculpa, mas eu num consigu escrevi issu naum, por issu vo pula essa parte e i logo pros finalmentes, Ok?) e após uma dura batalha, Naraku foi morto pelas mãos de Sango, que finalmente pode vingar o irmão e o pai morto por ele ( Gente, esqueci de fla, o Naraku tinha tirado o fragmento do Kohaku, Ok?). Mas mesmo com Naraku morto ainda não estava td acabado. Próximo dali estava acontecendo mais uma luta, e essa tbm seria decisiva. Kagome e Kikyou...

Kk:- Garota tola. Por que insiste em lutar se sabe que mesmo se ganhar nunca vai conseguir o premio? – Kagome a olha sem entender, mas não deixa d prestar atenção em seus movimentos e nos da adversária– Mesmo que vc ganhe não vai conseguir conquistar o Inuyasha pois vc sabe que ele ama somente a mim, nunca vai ter lugar pra vc no coração dele, então por que não desiste logo e morre? Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo!

K:- Não Kikyou...e sabe por que? Porque, realmente tudo o que vc disse é verdade, mas eu nunca vou deixar o Inuyasha, o MEU Inuyasha nas mãos de uma mulher sabendo que esta pode matá-lo a qualquer hora e tbm porque Kikyou, caso vc não tenha percebido, ao contrario de vc o Inuyasha tem coração e o seu Kikyou, esse já virou pedra faz tempo! Agora volta pro lugar de onde vc nunca deveria ter saído – ela atira uma flecha que pega em cheio no lugar onde deveria estar o coração de Kikyou, que cai no chão apenas como pedaços de barro, pelos quais Kagome passa sem nem ligar, apenas pronunciando algumas palavras – Descanse em paz... – Depois ela vai até onde estava os fragmentos da jóia do Naraku, junta com os que tem e olha para um objeto que não via a muito tempo...a Jóia de Quatro almas Completa! Ela a segura firmemente com as mãos e depois as leva ao peito – Conseguimos...

M:- Só há um jeito de sabermos...- ele tira a luva q cobria o buraco do vento com medo e fecha os olhos. Percebendo que nada aconteceu ele abre os olhos e vira a mão com muito cuidado, quando a olha pode ver que o seu buraco do vento havia desaparecido e sente os olhos encherem de lagrimas de emoção – Eu não acredito...finalmente...acabou! – ele corre até Sango e a abraça, rodopiando no ar – ACABOU MEU AMOR! FINALMENTE ACABOU! – ele a beija com extrema felicidade

Kg:- Se eu fosse vcs não ficaria tão feliz – os três olham e vêem Kagura agora quase sem forças, pois agora que Naraku estava morto, morreria com certeza - Meu mestre pode ter morrido, mas a esfera de força criada por ele ainda continua ativa...-agora que eles percebem que a esfera ainda continua lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

K:- Mas por que...

Kg:- Essa esfera foi criada com a vida de 100 mil youkais, e apenas com a vida de uma verdadeira miko pode ser destruída. E já que aquela sacerdotiza de qualquer jeito já estava morta não há como destruir a esfera – eles começam a ficar ainda mais preocupados – Vcs tem 30 minutos até que ela explodir, boa sorte...- e ela finalmente morre, sumindo como se fosse pó

K:- Ai meu Deus o que a gente vai fazer?

Sp:- Kagome eles estão acordando... – eles correm ate onde haviam deixado o pequeno kitsune e os dois youkais

Kg:- Ai minha cabeça – ela começa a levantar lentamente

I:- O que esta acontecendo...Kikyou...Naraku...AIII! – Inuyasha ao tentar fazer o mesmo movimento de Kouga sente um forte dor devido ao ferimento causado por Kikyou

K:- Calma Inuyasha, está tudo bem – ela ajuda o hanyou a se ajeitar melhor – Conseguimos derrotar o Naraku e completar a jóia – ele a olha sem nenhuma emoçao

I:-...E a Kikyou? – Kagome não pode deixar escapar um olhar triste

K: " Sempre a Kikyou...ela tinha razão..." Ela..ela morreu Inuyasha...e..eu..eu a matei..desculpe...- ela abaixa a cabeça deixando a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos, impedindo que alguém visse a lagrimas que corriam livremente sobre seu belo rosto. Mas o que ela não esperava era a atitude que o hanyou iria tomar, ele coloca a mão no queixo e delicadamente levanta a face da garota, olhando fundo em seus belos olhos castanhos.

I:- Foi melhor assim, ela não tinha mais lugar nesse mundo...Vc fez o certo...- ele começa a aproximar sua face da dela lentamente, e quando estavam quase se beijando uma voz interrompeu-os

M:- Desculpe interromper o casalzinho ternura, mas o que a gente vai fazer com aquilo? – ele aponta para a enorme esfera- Kagura disse que temos apenas meia hora...o que vamos fazer?

S:- Só que ela tbm disse que ela só pode ser destruída com a vida de uma miko, e não tem ninguém aqui que possa fazer isso, alem do mais não vamos deixar que ninguém morra!- nesse momento Kagome tem um surto. Uma idéia que eles com certeza considerariam uma loucura, mas era o único jeito. Ela se levanta e se aproxima de onde a esfera estava, ninguém percebeu seu movimento pois estavam todos discutido um modo de acabar com ela sem que ninguém se machucasse. Depois de algum tempo que Kouga sente falta de um certo alguém

Kg:- Pessoal cadê a Kagome – eles olham para os lados procurando-a ate que Inuyasha a avista

I:- KAGOME! – ele a ve quase encostando na barreira e logo percebe qual era a sua intenção – NÃO KAGOME NÃO FAZ ISSO! VOLTA AQUI AGORA – ele corre até ela ma no meio do caminha é impedido por uma barreira rosa " Não pode ser! Como ela conseguiu esses poderes de miko?"

K:- Não Inuyasha, fique ai. – ele para e a olha. Ela vira-se para ele para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos – Vc não entende? É o único jeito...

I:- Não Kagome, tem que haver outra maneira...vc não tem que fazer isso! Por favor volta...- ele luta contra a barreira tentando desfazê-la a qualquer custo. Kagome, desvia o olhar do hanyou, ela sabia o que devia fazer e não desistiria disso. Não queria que seus amigos se machucassem. Ela vira-se para os outros, não queria que eles sofressem, mto menos por ela

K:- Sango, quero que vc saiba que vc é como uma irmã pra mim e que sempre vai ser a minha melhor amiga. E, por favor...ve se pega mais leve com o Miroku, vcs se amam tanto, não pode continuar assim – Sango faz sinal positivo, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Miroku, vc tbm, vê se tbm para de dar em cima de todas as garotas que vê, a Sango é a única que te amara verdadeiramente, não desperdice o amor dela. Kouga...- ela olha o youkai lobo com imenso carinho – Me desculpe por tudo. Vc já me ajudou tanto e a única coisa que eu fiz foi te usar. Por isso quero que me esqueça! Eu não mereço o seu amor...

Kg:- Não importa o que vc diga Kagome, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar – Kagome ao ouvir isso da um de seus melhores sorrisos

K:- Shippou, vc me faz um último favor – o kitsune, que já estava aos prantos, indica que sim com a cabeça – Cuida do Inuyasha pra mim e se ele te bater conta pra Sango que ela vai da uma boa lição nele – ela pisca sorrindo para a criança que aprendeu a amar como se fosse seu filho – E vc...- ela olha profundamente nos olhos de Inuyasha – eu só te peço uma coisa, ao contrario do que pedi para o Kouga, quero que vc nunca me esqueça e que saiba que, em qualquer lugar que eu esteja, eu nunca vou esquecê-lo...

I:- Kagome não – sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro, mas Kagome conseguia ouvir

K:- Eu te amo meu querido Inuyasha – ela da um soco na barreira que brilha com mais intensidade e começa a envolver Kagome com uma luz lilás

I:- KAGOME NÃO! – ele se atira, como se fosse impedi-la mas já era tarde de mais. Um imenso clarão surgiu, deixando-os cegos por instantes e seguido de um forte vento, como se alguma coisa a sua frente houvesse acabado de explodir. Quando o clarão sumiu e a poeira finalmente abaixou, todos olharam e, no local onde se localizava a esfera não havia nada alem de uma imensa cratera – Kagome...- ele sussurra o nome da pessoa amada e deixa rolar uma lagrima por seu rosto

Kg:- Ela se foi...- ele abaixa o rosto, tentando segurar o choro que ninguém estava conseguindo conter.

I:- NÃO! – Inuyasha segura o youkai lobo pelo pescoço, com uma face que transmitia ao mesmo tempo raiva, tristeza...dor...- ELA NÃO SE FOI! ELA ESTA VIVA!

Kg:- Encare Inuyasha, ela morreu. Não podemos fazer mais nada!

I:- SEU DESGRAÇADO, CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! E PQ DIZ ISSO? NÃO ERA VC QUE VIVIA ESPALHANDO AOS QUATRO VENTOS QUE A AMAVA? ONDE ESTA TODO ESSE AMOR AGORA? PARECE QUE NEM LIGA PARA O QUE ACABOU DE ACONTECER – Inuyasha gritava com o lobo como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo.

Kg:- EU REALMENTE A AMAVA INUYASHA, E AINDA A AMO! MAS SE ERA ISSO QUE ELA QUERIA EU RESPEITO A ESCOLHA DELA! ELA FEZ UMA ESCOLHA INUYASHA, E PREFERIU VC A ELA MESMA! – Inuyasha parece ter despertado com as palavras do lobo. Ele o solta e olha para a grande cratera, ainda com esperança

I:- Ela ainda pode estar viva... – ele sussurra e corre para lá.

S:- Espere Inuyasha!

Ele não ouve. Começa a vasculhar por tudo, retira pedras, troncos caídos ate que embaixo de um desses encontra o corpo da colegial amada. Ele a pega, sai do lugar onde está e a coloca cuidadosamente sobre a grama verde, agora molhada pelo sereno da noite. Ele passa a mão sobre a face da garota, não conseguindo mais se controlar, debruça sobre o corpo da garota, agora machucado, sujo e sem vida e começa a chorar desoladamente deixando transparecer todao sofrimento que sentia. Ela a abraça com força, como se chamasse sua alma de volta ao corpo – Pq vc isso? Pq tinha que me deixar?

**Please, please forgive me, **

**But I won't be home again. **

**Maybe someday you'll look up, **

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: **

**"Isn't something missing?" **

**(Por favor, por favor me perdoe**

**Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo**

**Talvez um dia você acordará**

**E dificilmente consciente você dirá a ninguém:**

**"Não tem algo faltando")**

I:- Sei que não pode mais me ouvir, mas mesmo assim falarei...Te peço que por favor me perdoe, não queria ter te feito sofrer tanto, vc era tão importante pra mim...

**You won't cry for my absence, I know, you forgot me long ago**

**Am I that unimportant? **

**Am I so insignificant? **

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me? **

**(Você não chorará a minha ausência, eu sei**

**Você me esqueceu a algum tempo**

**Serei eu tão desimportante?**

**Serei eu tão insignificante?**

**Não tem algo faltando?**

**Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?)**

I:- Eu vou chorar eternamente agora que não tenho mas vc comigo, os anos passarão e eu não te esquecerei...sentirei sua falta...

**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **

**You won't try for me, not now. **

**Though I'd die to know you loved me, **

**I'm all alone. **

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado**

**Você não tentará por mim, não agora**

**Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama**

**Eu estou sozinho**

**Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?)**

I:- Mesmo vc tendo sacrificado para me salvar eu ainda não entendo o seu ato, poderíamos ter achado outra maneira, uma que vc ainda estivesse conosco. E só agora que vc se foi eu pude perceber que te amo. Agora estou sozinho...

**Please, please forgive me, **

**But I won't be home again. **

**I know what you do to yourself, **

**I breathe deep and cry out: **

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me? **

**(Por favor, por favor me perdoe**

**Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo**

**Eu sei o que você faz com você mesmo**

**eu respiro fundo e grito:**

**"Não tem algo faltando?**

**Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?")**

I:- E mesmo que ainda esteja vivo, estou somente em corpo, pois minha mente e meu coração se foram junto com vc...

**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **

**You won't try for me, not now. **

**Though I'd die to know you loved me, **

**I'm all alone. **

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado**

**Você não tentará por mim, não agora**

**Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama**

**Eu estou sozinho**

**Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?)**

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed, **

**Knowing you don't care. **

**And if I sleep just to dream of you **

**And wake without you there, **

**Isn't something missing? **

**Isn't something...**

**(E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei**

**Sabendo que você não se importa**

**E se eu dormir só para sonhar com você**

**E acordar sem você lá**

**Não tem algo faltando?**

**Não tem algo...)**

I:- Agora eu preciso falar algo. Uma coisa que esta entalada em minha garganta desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, quando me libertou daquele lacre...Três palavras...- ele aperta ainda mais o corpo da amada -...Eu te amo!

**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **

**You won't try for me, not now. **

**Though I'd die to know you loved me, **

**I'm all alone. **

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado**

**Você não tentará por mim, não agora**

**Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama**

**Eu estou sozinho**

**Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?)**

Inuyasha agora não se continha mais, chorava, soluçava, demonstrava td seu sofrimento sem nenhuma vergonha...havia perdido seu amor e não poderia fazer nada...

Mas de repente vê-se um estranho brilho rosado na mão de Kagome, era a Jóia de Quatro Almas, que apesar de td ainda se encontrava intacta nas mãos da colegial. Ela flutua no ar e depois penetra no corpo sem vida da jovem. Inuyasha não via nada, parecia que estava em outro mundo. E quando pensava que td estava acabado, ele ouve o som que para ele era música, a voz que para ele era mais bonita que a de tds os anjos juntos, aquela que tanto amava...

K:- I..Inu..Yasha...- ele arregala os olhos de surpresa. Não acreditava. Ele se afasta um pouco da jovem, mas apenas o bastante para ver sua face. Ela abre os olhos lentamente e a primeira visão que tem é a de duas piscinas douradas, que ainda estavam marejadas de lágrimas -...por que chora?

I:- Kagome! – ele a abraça fortemente. Como podia mudar de estado assim tão rapidamente? A momentos atrás estava mergulhado na tristeza e no sofrimento e agora estava mais feliz como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida! Só podia ser ela. A única pessoa que o fazia ir do inferno ao céu em instantes, que apenas com um sorriso podia salvá-lo, sua doce Kagome – Sua tonta! Nunca mais faça isso! Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Eu não vivo sem vc!

K:- Inu..Yasha – ela retribui o abraço do amado pois tbm estava mto feliz por estar com ele novamente

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que derrotaram Naraku. Haviam retornado ao vilarejo de Kaede para que ela pudesse cuidar melhor dos ferimentos de tds.

Kagome passou os 3 dias na cabana de Kaede cheia de cuidados, os quais ela julgava desnecessários, já q ela achava que estava bem. Com mto custo ela conseguiu que Kaede a liberasse para um passeio, desde que chegaram ela não havia conseguido ficar a sós com Inuyasha e queria falar com ele, precisava se declarar para ele e esse era o momento. Ela subiu até uma colina onde o encontrou sentado e com o pensamento longe

K:- Inuyasha? – ele vira-se para ela, olhando-a nos olhos

I:- Vc está bem? Estava preocupado..- ele se aproxima dela

K:- Sim, Inuyasha, estou bem. Obrigado por se preocupar comigo. Mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer...

I:- O que é? Pode falar, estou te ouvindo – ele dá mais um passo

K:- É que eu..eu..- ela cora rapidamente, sabia o que queria dizer, mas não sabia como fazê-lo

I:- Vc? – ele se aproxima mais ainda, agora com o corpo quase colado no da garota, que nessa altura já estava mais vermelha que a veste dele

K:- E..Eu..eu te..- ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, não queria ver a cara que ele iria fazer -EU TE AMO! – embora Kagome ainda permanecesse de olhos fechados esperando uma reação de "deboche" dele, ele não o fez. A única coisa que ele fez foi acabar com o espaço que havia entre eles, selando tudo em um simples e sincero beijo. Ela se surpreende no início pois não esperava essa atitude, mas dps se entrega ao beijo tão esperado e desejado pelos dois. Ele passa as mão ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto ela enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços, aprofundando mais o beijo. Quando o beijo cessa, ele se distancia só um pouco, ainda mantendo seus rostos colados, o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos.

I:- Eu tbm te amo Kagome. – eles se beijam novamente

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Eles retornam ao acampamento onde encontram Kouga que já estava partindo. Inuyasha só vira a cara, fingindo que não esta vendo, enquanto Kagome, que queria saber como ele estava, foi tentar conversar com ele antes que fosse embora.

K:- Vc já vai Kouga?

Kg:- Sim Kagome, não vejo mais motivos para ficar já que vc já decidiu o que quer...

K:- Kouga..

Kg:- Esta td bem K-chan, não guardo mágoas de vc, ainda te amo, e mto! Mas vejo que não é a mim que vc ama, ou melhor, já havia visto há mto tempo, só não queria acreditar – a colegial se surpreende com as palavras do lobo - Mas mesmo que meu coração ainda insista em uma possibilidade de vc um dia me amar eu tenho que aceitar que o seu lugar não é comigo. – ele segura as mãos dela delicadamente – Então vou deixar que seja feliz com aquele que vc realmente ama. E vc cara de cachorro, ve se cuida bem dela pq se eu ficar sabendo que ela esta infeliz com vc eu esqueço de td e te mato com as minhas próprias mãos entendeu? – Inuyasha só solta aquele típico "Feh!" dele, mas quando ve Kouga abraçando Kagome só falta pular no pescoço do lobo de tanto ciúme – E vc Kagome, que se precisar de um amigo sabe onde me encontrar...

K:- Obrigada Kouga – eles se separam, Kouga da um love beijo na mão de Kagome e dps vai embora, deixando um hanyou irado para trás

I:- Quem esse lobinho pensa que é pra falar assim com vc? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, MAS EU DEVIA...

K:- Me deixa adivinhar...ir atrás dele e dar-lhe uma surra até q ele morresse? Seria isso? – Ela diz debochando da cara do hanyou

I:- Feh! Cale-se bruxa! – ele vira a cara emburrado, arrancando risadas gostosas de uma colegial

K:- Tbm te amo meu hanyouzinho emburrado! – ela aperta as bochechas dele como se fosse uma tia que não visse os sobrinhos a tempos (Noss...eu vivo fazendo isso ks minhas amigas e elas soh faltam me mata! Hahuahuahua). Ele não agüenta a proximidade dos corpos e a beija apaixonadamente. Ela corresponde o beijo e dps seguem até a cabana de Kaede.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

O sol já estava quase se pondo e uma garota estava sentada na beira do poço come-ossos mergulhada em seus pensamentos, quando é surpreendida por um par de braços fortes que a abraçam por trás

I:- Um beijo por seus pensamentos...- ela da um meio sorrio e se vira para ele

K:- Não é nada não, besteirinha...

I:- Nem vem Kagome, eu te conheço, me fala o que esta se passando nessa sal cabecinha – ele da duas batidinhas com o indicador na cabeça dela

K:- Ta bom...eu estava pensando no que vai acontecer sabe...agora que a Jóia não existe mais acho que não tenho mais motivo pra continuar viajando entre as duas eras e...

I:- Por um acaso vc não esta pensando em me deixar novamente não é? – ele pergunta já começando a se entristecer

K:- Ah Inuyasha o que eu vou fazer nessa era agora? A Sango e o Miroku com certeza vão casa e ter uma casa só deles e talz...e agora que vc não tem a que procurar pela Jóia tenho certeza que...

I:- KAGOME PARA! VC NÃO VAI EMBORA! E EU COMO FICO? - ela se assusta com atitude do Inuyasha – DPS DE TD VC AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE ME FALAR UMA COISA DESSAS MESMO SABENDO QUE EU TE AMO? – ele a esse ponto já estava quase chorando

K:- Eu tbm te amo mas...- ela abaixa a cabeça e sussurra triste -...não quero ser um estorvo em sua vida – ele a abraça fortemente (tipo no segundo filme, dps que eles se bjaum)

I:- Vc não é um estorvo Kagome, mto pelo contrario, é a minha razão de viver e eu te amo mto para te deixar ir assim tão facilmente. – ele acaricia os cabelos dela

K:- Eu tbm te amo mas o que vamos fazer? Vc não iria conseguir se misturar na minha era assim como eu não consigo permanecer por mto tempo aqui na sua

I:- Eu sei, pq não fazemos assim: a gente namora e deixamos as coisas assim como estão, vc viajando pra cá sempre que pode e eu indo de vez em quando lá pra sua era e sem que um tenha que viver na era do outro? – ele fala risonho

K:- Perfeito! – ela enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços e tbm sorrindo

I:- Só não fica mto naquele seu mundo esquisito se não eu vou morrer de saudades...- ele aumenta ainda mais o sorriso (q fofo!)

K:- Pode deixar...Vc deveria sorrir mais sabia? Eu amo seu sorriso!

I:- Uhmm...Sóo sorriso?– ele faz biquinho e uma carinha triste que a faz rir

K:- Mas amo mto mais o dono dela...- eles se beijam intensamente, demonstrando todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Quando esse cessa eles permanecem abraçados observando o por do sol juntos.

I:- Tbm te amo, minha Kagome...

FIM!

**

* * *

Bom pessoal...eh isso! **

**Mil desculpas por demorar tanto e ainda colokar um ultimo capitulo escroto desses + foi a unica coisa q esse meu cerebro pouco evoluido foi capaz de fazer u.u'**

**Axo q quem já assistiu o filme pode ve q na parte q a Kagome morre tem um tokes do finarzinho do "X-men 2"+ eh q eu AMO esse filme e akela parte eh MTOOO kawaii! **

**Seguinte...to pensando em fazer um fic continuação dessa+ num sei...depende de vcs! Akeles q tiverem afim deixem um toke no review, blz?**

**Prometo q agora vou tentar andar k minha outra fic e se eu for fazer a continuação dessa tbm vou tentar naum ser taum lerda ¬¬''**

**Kissus e flem o q axaram da fic...PLIXXXXXXXX!**

**Ja ne**

**MahZinha**

**Tokezinhos...**

"**Mudanças" – Sra Kouga**

"**Acredite se quiser, é minha vida" - Natsumi Takashi**

"**preciso te ter" - Natsumi Takashi**

"**A Vida de uma agente secreta" - Natsumi Takashi**

"**Fica comigo" – Bruna-Yasha**

**Tah Ok q algumas das fics tem hentai, mas leiam viu, saum MTOOOOOOOOOOOOO legais! **


End file.
